Bleach The eternal path
by Hans Selles
Summary: Follow the story of two twins named Kagamine Hikaru and Hikari, two shinigami who try to find their goal in life. Story may contain romance in later chapters


Bleach

**Hello everyone, my name is Hans, and this is my first fanfiction.**

**I hope you all like it, R&R D**

**Beta reader: Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura**

**--**

**Bleach  
The Eternal Path**

Chapter 1: Where to? 

''Hikari, HIKARI''.

''Where are you'', a boy with blond almost gold hair and blue eyes runs between the lonely streets.

'If I get you I swear I kill you', the blond boy stops.

''Got you sis'' and he disappears.

A couple of meters further away,

A blond haired girl with green eyes sits in a corner smiling.

''_Hikaru never catches me_''_,_ ''got you blondie'' she hears and the blond boy is above her.

''Don't call me blondie!'' ''I have almost silver hair!'' she yells, ''_but you are still my little blondie''._

Hikari hits him, ''thank you sis more bruises Yay''.

After a couple of hours.

''Brother why are whe walking for so long'' Hikari asked.

''I don't know sis'' said Hikaru.

''I am hungry Nii-Chan'' Hikari looks at a apple tree.

''Okay'' Hikaru sighs and takes is zanpakto from his back, and runs to the three and jumps with a flash 4 apples fall on the ground.

Hikari and Hikaru take the apples from the ground, ''hmm tasty'' Hikaru says.

''Nii-Chan?'' and Hikaru feels the pain coming again.

''Nii-Chan why are we alone'' Hikaru turns to her ''I don't know Nee-Chan''.

''You always say that'' and Hikari runs of.

''_Not again''_ Hikaru sighs.  
''Hikari, Nee-Chan come back'' and Hikaru disappears again.

''You never catch me'' Hikari jumps fast between the tree's.

''I know you are faster sis but I am stronger'' and he slashes his zanpakto.

The tree's are falling one for one down, ''okay brother I stop with running but only if you answer my question''.

As they stop to talk they see a big lake calm as a mirror.

''Say it sis'' and Hikaru stops running, ''where are we from?''.

Hikaru starts laughing ''How long are you homeless now?'',

''as long I remember'' and she thinks.

''The only thing I know that we are born here in rukongai'' and Hikaru sits down.

'' But then where are our mom and dad'' and she looks sad to the ground,

and Hikari goes sit next to Hikaru.

''_I wish I knew, I wish I knew'' _and Hikaru looks up to the sky with a single little tear falling to the ground.

''Do you know what Hikaru and Hikari means?'' Hikaru smiles,

''yes it means light right'' And Hikari smiles to.

''Why don't whe try to get soul reapers?'' Hikari asks with a big smile,  
Hikaru almost chokes in his apple ''say what did you hit your head again''.

'' No but soul reapers have a good life and whe have zanpakto's'',  
As Hikaru thinks he begins to smile.  
''Why not what can we lose!'' Hikaru screams,  
''nothing!'' yells Hikari back.

Together they stand up and run out of the forest.

  
6 Months later

As Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru,

''Good Morning Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru'' and everybody kneels.

''Stop the formal speech'' and Shunsui waves his hand,

everybody looks confused at each other.

Hikaru starts laughing softly ''_stop it_''Hikari whispers,

''who speaks there'' Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru looks across the room.

'You there'' and she points on Hikari ''where you talking'',

''No it was me'' and Hikaru stands up.

''Hmm brave boy what is your name?'' Captain Shunsui asks,

''I am Hikaru'' Hikaru kneels.

''And do you have a last name Hikaru'' Shunsui asks,

''Kagamine'' answers Hikaru fast.

''What are you talking whe don't have a last name'' Hikari looks mad at Hikaru,

Hikaru smiles.

''so Hikaru Kagamine where do you come from'' Shunsui looks at Hikaru and Hikari.

''My sister here and me come from rukongai'' Hikaru stands up,

''So Hikaru are you happy that you are in the 8 squad''.

''Very happy Shunsui-Sama'' The whole room looks mad at each other,

''show some respect!'' the lieutenant stands before Hikaru.

'' Stop Lisa-Chan the boy is simply friendly'',

The lieutenant then sits down,

''Hmm okay boys and girls from the 8 squad about a hour from now sword training begins'' And the captain walks away.

The lieutenant quickly stands up and follows the Captain, 'awesome guy' and Hikaru laughs.

A hour later.

As the Captain walks to Hikaru '' So Hikaru you have a pretty good zanpakto'',

Hikaru bows ''thank you captain''.

''Where did you get that zanpakto from?'' The Captain asks,

''to be true I don't know I have it as long I can remember''.

''And your sister'' Shunsui stands next to Hikaru,

''Same thing '' as Hikaru nods.

After the 8 squad had trained on wooden dummies for two hours,

they stop as the squad slowly walks away Hikaru is still training.

''Hikaru Kagamine you may stop'' Captain Shunsui stands behind him,

''but Captain I must become strong to protect my sister'' as Hikaru looks toward the ground.

''You stop now and take it slowly you have much more time then you think boy'',

and Shunsui laughs with a big smile.

As Hikaru walks out of the training area he wonders where his sis his,

'I hope she doesn't make trouble' and he makes his zanpakto on his back.

As he is running trough the streets he thinks about the first memory he has about his sister.

_Flashback_

''_Nii-San where are whe?'' asks a younger Hikari that sits on a younger Hikaru's back,_

''_the only thing I know is that is called Rukongai'' he answers back._

''_Why are whe here Nii-Chan?'' asks Hikari as she slowly falls in sleep,_

''_that is something I don't know'' he answers ''do you find it okay if we sleep now?'' Hikaru asks but Hikari is already at sleep._

'_Goodnight Nee-Chan have good dreams for me' as he thinks that he falls asleep to._

As Hikaru runs further he shakes his head and smiles,

Then he hears laughter.

'what is that' he thinks,

And he runs to the noise.

Then he sees his sister in a bar,

Slowly he walks inside and listens to what they say.

''Come Hikari-san drink some sake'' as the boy offers a drink he swings with the bottle,

''no thank you I have never drink sake'' Hikaru sighs as he hears that.

''come on chicken'' the boy says,

''a little bit sake then okay'' and Hikari takes the bottle.

As Hikaru walks to Hikari she drinks the sake bottle empty,

''hmmm good stuff'' and she takes another bottle.

''stop that now!'' Hikaru says as he takes the bottle away,

''you are not the boss of me'' and she takes a couple of bottles and runs away.

As Hikaru is chasing Hikari he gets angry 'stupid brat first day in the 8 squad and already drunk',

then he stops ''okay Nii-Chan lets play'' and Hikari attacks Hikaru with her zanpakto.

''stop it Nee-Chan'' and he blocks her attack,

''No brother you are always playing the boss!''.  
''I just care about you Nee-Chan'' and he slowly puts his zanpakto away.

''I want to fight you Nii-Chan one time to look who is better'' and as she says that she attacks,

''Nee-Chan are you crazy!'' and he blocks the attack on the last moment.

''no brother I am serious'' and she slashes her zanpakto again,

''I see you are serious then lets fight my beloved sister. And they nod at each other.

**I hoped you all liked the first chapter of ****Bleach The Eternal Path**

**Please review, or else my beta-reader Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura will haunt you all **


End file.
